


The Sc-Avengers

by sweetestpiglet



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Scavenger Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestpiglet/pseuds/sweetestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Congratulations, you’re invited to the first Avengers Scavenger Hunt.  This is a great team-based event to test your knowledge of the Tower and it’s contents.  All the items can be located somewhere in the Tower, and teams are not allowed to purchase items or ask the invisible man in the walls for help- I already told him to tell me when Stark tries to cheat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sc-Avengers

**FIRST EVER AVENGERS SCAVENGER HUNT**

_Congratulations, you’re invited to the first Avengers Scavenger Hunt. This is a great team-based event to test your knowledge of the Tower and it’s contents. All the items can be located somewhere in the Tower, and teams are not allowed to purchase items or ask the invisible man in the walls for help- I already told him to tell me when Stark tries to cheat._

_The teams are listed below:_

_Team 1: The Good, the Bad-Ass, and the Ridiculous  
Steve, Natasha, Tony_

_Team 2: Off-in-Fury’s-Office  
Thor, Clint, Bruce_

_You have two hours to obtain as many items on the list as you can, and bring them to the main living room. Have fun, and don’t kill anyone!_

 

“A scavenger hunt?” Natasha asked, eyebrow quirking. ”That’s an interesting take on team-building.”

Tony scowled. ”Too much talking, not enough searching. What do we know the location of, off-hand?”

“I have a Snuggie!” Steve said excitedly. ”And I think I saw chocolate-covered pretzels in the sparring room’s mini-bar.”

“Good work, Cap. What else?”

Natasha hummed as she pored over the list. ”I know where to locate a bottle of cherry schnapps.”

“Excellent. We’re going to destroy Team What-A-Weird-Name.”

 

“What the hell is Acetaminophen Pyrilamine Maleate?” Clint asked disgustedly. ”Bruce, can you work on deciphering that?”

Bruce nodded, reaching for his glasses. ”Okay. While we’re at it, I happen to know that there’s a secret stash of Cherry Twizzler niblets hidden in the lab, in Jane’s file cabinet. Thor, can you sweet talk your way into it?”

“Yes, I believe I can convince my Jane to allow me access,” Thor said solemnly. ”Clint, do you remember where you left the heating pad after you were last bested in battle by Natasha?”

“Yes,” he responded, vaguely pouting. ”I’ll pull it out. And can someone figure out why Darcy gave us the weird name?”

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Bruce asked politely.

“…No.”

 

“JARVIS, who was the last person to watch ‘Real Genius’ and where did they leave it?” Tony asked, distracted with his search for “16 Candles”.

Silence answered him. ”JARVIS?” he asked again. ”Just tell me why you’re not talking to me, would you?”

“Ms. Lewis gave explicit instructions that I was to not aid in the scavenger hunt, in any fashion,” JARVIS replied primly. ”Any further requests from you will require me to notify Ms. Lewis to cheating attempts.”

“Thank you for the heads up, then,” Natasha said as she entered the theatre room, tossing and catching a tiny bottle in the air with one hand, a full bottle of liquor in the other. ”And Bruce had it last- he got to the DVD just before I did.”

“He does love that Val Kilmer fellow,” Steve commented, “I found my Snuggie, though, and also a heated blanket- that’s got to count as a heating pad, right?”

“I’m sure it does,” Tony said. ”And what did the Widow bring to the pot?”

“The medicinal compound on the list,” she said, throwing the pill bottle at Steve and handing the liquor to Tony. ”And also the cherry schnapps. I hope she shares when this is over. I don’t do team-building.”

“That’s not what Phil says,” Clint muttered, passing through the room.

 

“I have acquired the Cherry Twizzlers,” Thor announced, walking into the living room. ”Jane also provided me with Pretzel M&Ms that she found in Darcy’s desk.”

Bruce placed a DVD on on the table. ”I had ‘Real Genius’ last, and just barely saved it from Natasha.” He pulled a bottle from his pocket. ”I also found some OTC pills that had the appropriate ingredients in Pepper’s medicine cabinet, so hopefully JARVIS will trigger putting it on the shopping list so I don’t have to face her wrath.”

“Duly noted, Dr. Banner,” the AI commented.

“I found the heating pad, but Steve must have gotten to his Snuggie,” Clint said, throwing the last item onto the table.

“He did indeed, Barton,” bragged Tony, walking into the room with Natasha and Steve. ”Let’s get your little lady out here and announce the winners.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” grouched Darcy, entering the living room. ”Let’s do a final tally, shall we? Okay, first up is Team Off-In-Fury’s-Office. We have cherry Twizzlers, Pamprin, pretzel M&Ms, Clint’s heating pad-“

“Really?” he complained. ”We’re really calling out?”

Darcy continued as though he hadn’t interupted her. ”-and ‘Real Genius’, aka that movie where Val Kilmer is a total science bro. Total count is 5. Excellent work, team.”

“Can I just ask,” Bruce ventured, “why we have that name? I mean, wasn’t there anything descriptive you could have given besides being debriefed?”

Darcy chuckled. ”I’ll tell you if you win- if you don’t, you’ll get it. Now, on to the Good, the Bad-Ass, and the Ridiculous. We have a bottle of cherry schnapps, Midol, chocolate-covered pretzel sticks, a blanket-” she looked up at the team.

“It’s a heated blanket,” Steve supplied.

“Oh, okay, that counts as a heating pad, I think,” she decided. ”So, heating pad, ‘16 Candles’, and a Snuggie. That puts them at 6, and they are the winners.”

“Ha-ha!” shouted Tony, punching an arm in the air. ”We won!” He started jumping in the air, telling JARVIS to bring out the champagne.

“Booooo,” Thor shouted. ”We were robbed.”

“Okay, Darcy,” Clint said. ”What’s the deal with the scavenger hunt, and with our team name? Spill.”

“You would have discovered this later, Clint,” Darcy said, blushing. "But I started surfing the crimson wave this morning, and JARVIS said that it would take three hours to get everything I needed to feel better. Instead, I got all of you to work together and get me everything in two hours. So, thanks for that.”

“And the weird team name?” Bruce asked, a slight smile on his face.

Darcy grinned. ”I figured that either way, Clint’s team would win. Get out your phones, you’re going to want this on video. Hey, Tony!” she called out. ”Why are you cheering?”

“Because we just won the scavenger hunt!” he said, mugging for the cameras.

“Uh-huh. Can you describe what you winning means, in context to the other team?”

“It means that Steve, Natasha, and I beat Off-In-Fury’s-Office!”

A pin could have dropped in the living room.

“Fuck. Were you assholes recording that?”


End file.
